Sailor Chibi Moon
Sailor Chibi Moon is Chibiusa Tsukino's Senshi identity, and is the seventh Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile In the manga, after Sailor Pluto called upon time to stop in order to keep Prince Demande from touching the Silver Crystals from the past and future together, because if that happened, they would be sent into oblivion. Since stopping time was the third and most sacred taboo, Pluto collapsed and began to die. Chibiusa at this time was Black Lady. After Sailor Pluto had "died" by using her forbidden ability, Black Lady began to cry and remembered the happy and good times she had spent with Sailor Pluto, and how she was her good friend. One of her tears had turned into a Silver Crystal, which was powerful enough to release her from the dark power controlling mind, and becomes Sailor Chibi Moon for the first time. Appearance Sailor Chibi Moon= |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= As Super Sailor Chibi Moon, her fuku almost completely changes. Her collar's two white lines become yellow. Her choker is now yellow, with a pink heart. The skirt is the seemingly most changed, becoming white with the border being yellow and pink, plus her belt on her skirt is now yellow. She gets the same translucent shoulder pads as Super Sailor Moon, with a bright yellow crescent moon on her tiara. She also keeps her feathers on her head, and has crescent moon earrings. Her bow is long and white. |-|Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon= Her Eternal uniform consisted of a white leotard with a red chest bow and a yellow star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her sailor collar was pink with a single white stripe. There were pearly feather clips in her hair, she wore red odango covers on her cone-shaped odangos, a pink choker with a star motif, and wore star stud earrings. Her tiara was gold with a pink star. She had pale pink bubble-like sleeves with a double row of pink trim and white elbow length gloves with pink elbow pads. Her skirt had two layers: the first layer was pink and the second layer was pale pink. The waist was defined by a double row of pink and pale pink ribbons with a yellow star brooch affixed to them. There was pink bow at the back with two trailing pink ribbons. Her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with pink inverted triangular arches with yellow stars at the bases. |-|Princess Lady Serenity= In her future form, Chibiusa's physical appearance had matured into adolescence and her hair had grown out to resemble her mother's. In the "All-Characters" image in the artbook Original Picture Collection Volume IV, she appeared to have silver hair, though in the Original Picture Collection Volume V, she appeared with pink hair. Biography Black Moon Arc Chibiusa became brainwashed by Wiseman and became Black Lady, believing she had no friends. When Demande stole the two Silver Crystals, threatening to destroy everything by touching them together, Sailor Pluto froze time, giving up her life in the process. Seeing her friend die, Wiseman's hold on Chibiusa was broken and she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon, awakening her mother from the deep sleep in the process. Sailor Moon used her power to try and destroy Death Phantom, only both she and Death Phantom had vanished. Tuxedo Mask vanished as well shortly after, feeling she was still alive. Chibi Moon was greeted by her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity and she gave Chibi Moon her own Cutie Moon Rod, and Chibi Moon joined Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the fight against Death Phantom. Using both of their rods, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon destroyed Death Phantom. Infinity Arc Chibiusa transforms into Sailor Chibi Moon for the first time in the present day Tokyo when a Daimon appears and threatens the lives of Hotaru and herself. After it was destroyed, Chibi Moon accidentally reveals her identity to Hotaru. Hotaru uses her powers to heal a wound Chibi Moon got while fighting the Daimon. Dream Arc Stars Arc Powers and Abilities Transformations *Moon Prism Power, Make Up! *Crisis, Make Up *Moon Crisis, Make Up *Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up Weapons and Items *Prism Heart Compact *Cutie Moon Rod *Holy Grail *Chibi Moon Compact *Pink Moon Crystal *Luna-P *Pink Moon Stick *Crystal Carillon *Moon Kaleido Scope *Eternal Tiare Attacks *Abracadabra Pon *Double Moon Princess Halation (with Sailor Moon) *Pink Sugar Heart Attack *Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache (with Super Sailor Moon) *Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack *Twinkle Yell *Moon Gorgeous Meditation *Submarine Mirror *Supersonic Waves *Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (with Eternal Sailor Moon) *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss *Luna P Attack *Pink Sugar Heart Ache *Cyclondo Development The first appearance of Chibiusa as a Sailor Senshi is in a side story, a year and a half before Sailor Chibi Moon made her debut in the manga. In the first Picture Diary, Chibiusa is rescued by Sailors Moon and Venus and dreams that night about becoming a "soldier of love and justice" herself. She calls herself "Sailor Chibiusa Moon" and appears in a uniform slightly different from the one she wears later, most notably including a cape. Reception and Influence Sailor Chibi Moon was one of the most popular Sailor Senshi among younger children, along with Sailor Mercury, though the Western side of the world seems to have a dislike for her. Some have even noted that there was an air of dislike for Chibi Moon's anime depiction in Japan. Trivia *Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon is on the cover art of volume six of the reprint manga, and is on the cover of volume 8 of the kanzenban manga. * Her transformation symbol is a bright pink heart (♥). It is not a scientific sign, neither a representation of her origins. Gallery For images of the manga incarnation of Sailor Chibi Moon, please see Sailor Chibi Moon/Image Gallery. es:Sailor Chibi Moon (manga) Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Manga biographies Category:30th Century Category:Royalty Category:Manga Category:Tsukino family Category:Manga Sailor Senshi